1. Field
The invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, which have been employed in a variety of fields, often need a considerable amount of driving power to be driven, and solar cells have been used for assisting in supplying driving power to display devices. Solar cells can convert external light such as sunlight or backlight into a current and can thus provide a uniform voltage to display devices, even though not typically as a primary power source. Solar cells can be used in display devices in the form of P-N junction diodes or dye-sensitized solar cell panels.
However, P-N junction diodes exhibit low optical transmissivity and thus can generally be used only in the non-display areas of a display device. Dye-sensitized solar cell panels can be formed of a transparent material, but may suffer from low optical conversion efficiency.